The invention relates to a process for forming hydrogen permeation barriers useful in components of nuclear reactors.
Permeation of hydrogen and its isotopes, such as tritium, through the walls of various components of nuclear reactors has been a potential problem in reactor operation. Solutions for the problem generated by this permeation have focused on the application of organic gettering materials disposed on outer walls of tritium generating sources so as to getter any tritium that permeates through the wall. Other solutions have included the application of a phosphate-radical-containing, phosphate-glass-forming, material on an outer surface of the container of the tritium source.
These proposed solutions have drawbacks which may limit their usefulness in liquid metal fast breeder and fusion reactors. For example, the organic getter material has the limitation that it may become completely saturated with hydrogen, deuterium, or tritium, so as not to be useful unless replaced or otherwise regenerated. An additional drawback to the use of organic coatings is that they may not be stable at the elevated temperature or in the liquid sodium of a nuclear reactor.
Drawbacks of applying a glaze-type material to prevent permeation of hydrogen, or providing a phosphate-glass-type material on a surface, are that these materials may not be compatible with liquid sodium and thus may not be useful if required to be useful in direct contact with molten sodium.